femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Webb (Tru Calling)
'Sarah Webb '(Cobie Smulders) is the villainess of "Brother's Keeper", episode 1.03 of Tru Calling ''(airdate November 13, 2003). She was the wife of Andrew Webb. But four weeks prior to the episode's events, Sarah began a relationship with Harrison Davies, the brother of series protagonist Tru Davies. The episode began with Andrew being shot dead, with Harrison appearing to be his killer. When Tru relived the day of Andrew's death after he reached out to her from death, she began investigating and uncovered the fact that Sarah was still married to Andrew. When confronted by Tru, Sarah claimed that Andrew physically abused her and that he refused to give her a divorce. This was supported by bruises Harrison had seen on Sarah's body and Andrew's aggressive behavior towards Tru when she questioned him at his boat. Tru also learned that Sarah had called 911 and claimed that Andrew had hit her and threatened to kill her, but later dropped the charges. Midway through the episode, Sarah told Harrison that Andrew had threatened to kill her for falling in love with him, prompting Harrison to buy her a gun and keep it with him due to Sarah's fear. That night, Tru met with Harrison and tried to warn him about what would happen if he went to Sarah's house that night, revealing her powers in the process, but Harrison disbelieved her and left after Sarah called him and asked him to come. Sarah's villainous reveal came shortly after when Tru's sister Meredith called to reveal that Andrew had been cited for speeding in California at the time when Sarah made the 911 call against him, proving that Sarah had been lying about Andrew being a batterer and was manipulating Harrison into killing him so she could inherit all of Andrew's money. As Harrison arrived at the Webb house, Sarah had called Andrew over under the guise of needing him to fix the security system, with Sarah playing music on the stereo to drown out Harrison's knocking on the door. When Harrison broke in, Andrew went to investigate with a crowbar, with Sarah acting as though she would call the police. Andrew and Harrison got into a scuffle, which ended with Harrison holding him at gunpoint. But despite Sarah's goading, Harrison couldn't bring himself to kill him. Angered, the evil Sarah called her lover a coward before taking the gun and shooting Andrew herself. Sarah then began to fake a tearful call to the police, planning to frame Harrison for her husband's murder. But at that moment, Andrew stood up and Tru walked in armed with a gun, revealing that she had warned Andrew prior to his arrival the house and he was wearing a bullet proof vest. After trying in vain to convince Harrison she would've protected him, Sarah was arrested for conspiracy to commit murder. Trivia * Sarah Webb was the first one-shot villainess.of ''Tru Calling. * Colbie Smulders also appeared on Smallville as the evil Shannon Bell. Gallery Sarah Webb villainous reveal.png|Sarah's villainous reveal Sarah Webb after shooting.png|Sarah with Harrison, having just shot Andrew Category:2000s Category:Adulteress Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Pistol Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested